


Blackbird's Song

by Jastra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Breaking Wings, Imprisonment, KarasuNei's Wingfic AU, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyes eyed the bound man before him and the beautiful black wings Jack had. Once he had admired those inky feathers, but now they only caused anger and hate burn inside his soul.<br/>Jack had taken away his wings, so it was only natural that Gabriel felt like he should return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackbird's Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarasuNei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/gifts).



> Heya, inspired by KarasuNei's wingfic Eclipse. Posted this on Tumblr, but I felt like this was Ao3 material even though it is short. Go read Eclipse!

“Look at you, Morrison,” Reyes soft and malicious voice echoed slightly in the empty cell as he approached the bound man before him, “so old, useless and weak,” the dark man continued as he eyed the white haired man’s black wings that even with few lost feathers looked magnificent and and elegant. The hatred and bitterness burned inside Gabriel as he gazed at those beautiful wings; they were a cruel reminder of something he had lost the day the Overwatch had been torn apart by their war.

Reyes was not wearing his mask and Jack could see those glowing blood red eyes glaring at him with utterly sinister look in them, reflecting all the malicious feelings his lover now had for him. He knew, that only pain and agony would await him. Reyes had hunted him mercilessly every since the Switzerland incident, and now he had finally caught him.

Rumors of blackbirds traveled quickly far and wide.

“ _ **My**_ little blackbird,” Gabriel murmured possessively as he grasped Jack’s chin in almost a loving manner, those talon like metal attachments cutting painfully into the ex strike commander’s flesh, drawing blood, “Caged up and unable to fly away from me anymore,” The latino mused as he raked his fingers through Jack’s white hair, only to run it down the back of his head and along one shoulder, “I should have done this to you long time ago, I know your every move and thought. Did you really think you could escape from me?”

Jack knew he was completely under Reyes’ mercy, that he had failed in his personal war. All he could hope for was a swift death.

“I guess what everyone said about you were true after all, Morrison, blackbirds…omens of bad luck and devil’s messengers,” Reyes hissed, clearly bitter and malicious about how he had lost everything the night when Overwatch had been torn apart by their conflict, “who could have thought that all of them would side with you, but then again,” Gabriel continued, gripping the base of Jack’s wing painfully, “They say devil’s whispers are the sweetest. I should know after being with you.”

Jack, whose hands were bound above his head  by a metal chain attached to the ceiling, growled at Gabriel who had ambushed him in the dead of the night, but instead of killing him, the mercenary had taken him here.

“Just kill me if that’s what you want, Reyes,” Jack hissed at his ex lover  who felt his shiny black feathers almost reminiscently, only to grip a handful of the long flight feathers just so he could rip them off, making the white haired man gasp in pain, the chains rattling slightly as his he tried to keep the yell of surprise and slight pain from passing his lips.

“Jack,” Reyes chuckled, as if he was disappointed with his ex lover, “we both know killing you would only be merciful to you. No, I want you to suffer until death has no longer any meaning, until you are so far lost that it won’t even matter if you are dead or alive,” The dark man scoffed as he let the feathers fall from his hand onto the floor.

“It is painful, isn’t it Jack?” Gabriel asked almost sympathetically when he saw Jack sneer slightly in pain, “Losing your wings if not very pleasant, especially if you have them burn and be torn to shreds by an explosion like mine did,” the bearded man scoffed, only to hit Jack across the face, making the side of the ex strike commander’s mouth bleed.

Jack bared his teeth at Gabe and spat the blood onto his cell’s floor, only to have yet another handful of his feathers ripped away by the man he had loved.

“I might lost my wings in a flash, but the pain will never fade way,” Reyes sighed as he let the beautiful black feathers fall down before the bound man’s eyes.

“I will do  this slowly, so that I can relish in your pain, Morrison,” Gabriel almost purred as he circled behind his bound lover who stared at his plumes that lied on the floor. In his youth, Jack had thought about removing his wings, but over the decades, attitudes had changed and he had grown to love and become proud of them. He had been the vigilant blackbird of Overwatch, ready to act and protect.

Jack braced himself when he felt Gabriel’s take a firm grasp of one of his wings. He’d never fly again.

A sickening crack rang loudly in the cell, followed by Jack’s pained yell.

“It is alright, Jack, you took my wings, so I will take away yours,”Reyes whispered, feeling Jack’s white hair, loving the sight of the bound man trying to endure the pain with beads of cold sweat running down his skin.

“Your pained song will be the loveliest music to my ears.”


End file.
